futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future of Sports
Before you write on this page is very recomended read the wikipedia articles: *Sports *Outline of sports *List of world championships *2015 in sports and years around and read some news and analisis from this news and analysis pages: *SportBusiness *Forbes/sportmoney Protocol: Please not speeches here, just short self-understandable descriptions, If you wanna write a long text about a specific event do it creating a page in this category, here is just the Portal: 2012 American Football *start of the first season of the Elite Football League of India. Baseball * Basketball *2011-2012 NBA season finally did happened Cricket * association Football *The 2012 UEFA European Football Championship, commonly referred to as Euro 2012, broke the attendance of the 2008 edition although the Global Financial Crisis and the proximity of Football at the 2012 Summer Olympics the next month. *in the 2012-2013 season of the Indian "I-League" it expand to 16 teams allowing the promotion of the 2 best teams from unrepresented cities/states. Ice Hockey *The Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) expand to 26 teams around Eastern Europe (20 Russians). *The 2012-2013 season of the NHL not start by a lockout. Martial arts * Motor sports *The Formula One have 20 races in 20 diferfent circuits around the world for 1st time in a season. Rugby Union *The Tri Nations become the Four Nations when Argentina national team come in. *Conversations start to allow an Argentinian franchise in the Super Rugby, expanding it to 16 teams or taking away one team from South Africa. Tennis * Multi-sport event *The 2012 Summer Olympic Games **Men's football is again the event attendance event in it. **IOC announce cycling will be allowed Madison, points race, kilo. scratch race, and individual pursuit to be added to Olympic programme for 2016 for both men and women as inclusion will not add to the number of competitors as members of team pursuit and team sprint squads will contest the additional events. **Canoeing programme add 500m Canadian event for women at 2016 games. ** Rowing to be allowed to add lightweight pair oar for women at 2016 games. 2013 American Football *Many lawsuit against the NFL down the revenues of the 2013 season. *Many lawsuit against the CFL down the revenues of the 2013 season, spreading doubts about the 2014 season. Baseball *The Baseball World Classic have a "low" attendance. *the MLB and NPB are the most total attended leagues in the world. Basketball * Cricket * Association Football * Ice Hockey *The 2012-2013 season of the NHL is canceled. *the 2013-2014 Season of the NHL start with 28 teams split only in 2 conferences of 14 teams in a 80 games regular season. Martial arts * Motor sports * Rugby Union *Chiefs Win the Super Rugby tournament beating the Brumbies. Tennis * Multi-sport event * 2014 American Football * Australian Football * Baseball * Basketball *2014 FIBA World Cup is a succeed comparing with 2010 edition. *2019 or 2018 WC is in doubt because NBA and Euroleague position against freeling players to new qualification process. Cricket *English cricket 50 over knockout one day cup involving first class and minor counties on a knockout basis added to county schedule bringing number of competitions back to four based on old Gillete Cup. ECB hopes will revive 50 over format. Australia wins it over New Zealand. Association Football *The FIFA World Cup finally happened in Brazil with 3.5 million tickets sold, won by Argentina with Lionel Messi as captain. Martial arts * Motor sports * Rugby Union *English premiership moves to 14 clubs in line with top 14 in France . Promotion and relegation retained now on a two up two down basis with automatic promotion from championship for the first placed team , teams placed 2 to 7 play off for other promotion spot using a similar system to rugby leagues playoff system. Final at Twickhenham. *Celtic League also moves to 14 teams adding one Italian and one Scottish team. *The 2014–15 IRB Sevens World Series expand to ten events annually, adding La Plata, Argentina as a new host. Each of ten events during three days featuring 80 matches with the same 32 teams competing each time, and replacing the worst 4 teams at the end of the season. Tennis * Multi-sport event * 2015: American Football * the 2015 IFAF World Championship sold will be held in Stockholm, Sweden at TELE 2 arena.In the first time in IFAF history IFAF will field 12 teams starting with Sweden,USA, Germany, France, Austria, Australia, Canada, Mexico, Japan, South Korea and 2 more qualification matches that are Morocco vs Egypt and Brazil vs Panama. * Baseball *Baseball 1-1 as a professional sport is born after some low attendance in some baseball leagues. Basketball *Basketball go on spreads good leagues around the world but NBA is still the number 1 *the first FIBA World Club Championship is host in China with 10 teams on it. Cricket *the 2015 Cricket World Cup, in Australia and New Zealand did a "low" attendance but enough to a good revenue to everybody envolt on it. association Football *Football go on as the most populous sport in the world, showing too as the Women Sport in the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada with 24 teams. *Also the great attendance in the continentals qualification of this sport to the Olympics tournaments. *The 2015 FIFA Club World Cup host in Portugal with 8 teams and a new format after the split of Asia. *2015 Copa América in Brazil is of course a success with the new format, including the best 6 teams from 2015 CONCACAF Gold Cup. *Mayor Leagu Soccer expand to 22 teams. *Bundesliga finally expand to 20 teams, same with the Primera División de México. *Concacaf Champions League expand to 27 teams. *Copa Libertadores expand to 64 teams in 16 group of 4, suppressing the Copa Sudamericana and Supercopa Sudamericana. Martial arts * Motor sports *Formula 1 expands to maximus running in 22 diferent countries in a year/season. Rugby Union *The 2015 Rugby World Cup in England broke the 2,2 miilons attendance of the 2007 edition and is decided that 24 nations gonna participate in the 2019 edition. *France Beats South Africa in the final to win the Rugby World cup 2015. Tennis * Multi-sport event * 2016 American Football * Baseball * Basketball * Cricket * association Football *France 2016 Euro tournement breaks all records for profits with new 24 team format grossing more than any previous world cup or euro tournement. Martial arts * Motor sports * Rugby Union * Tennis * Multi-sport event * 2017 American Football * Baseball * Basketball * Cricket * association Football * Martial arts * Motor sports * Rugby Union *The 2017–18 IRB Sevens World Series expand to 12 events anualy adding Rio de Janeiro Brazil and Moscow Russia as host. Tennis * Multi-sport event * 2018 American Football * Baseball * Basketball * Cricket * association Football *2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia is again winned by Argentina with Messi as Captain, the only 12 european team played well but there is no signal of more european spot in 2022 cup. Martial arts * Motor sports * Rugby Union * Tennis * Multi-sport event * 2019 American Football *the 2019 IFAF Wolrd Championship sold every ticket of the host team USA, not the same for the others 11 teams **American football is take down by the IOC when it resolve not allow this sport in the 2021 World Games for the absence of enough women participation in it. association Football *United Stated is anounced as the host of 2026 FIFA World Cup, rumors say that China gonna host the centenual edition in 2030. Martial arts * Rugby Union *The 2019 Rugby World Cup in Japan and Honk Kong with 24 teams, Tv ratings rise from 2015 edition. Tennis * Multi-sport event * Category:Sports Category:Timeline Category:Football